Christmas Day
by Child Of the Faeries
Summary: I was really in the Christmas mood tonight and I got inspiration....... yeah! This is a brother fic about Yamato and Takeru.... I think it’s pretty cute. Takes place the first Christmas the two brothers spend apart from each other after the divorce.


Christmas Dayby Child of the Faeries  
  
I was really in the Christmas mood tonight and I got inspiration....... yeah! This is a brother fic about Yamato and Takeru.... I think it's pretty cute. Takes place the first Christmas the two brothers spend apart from each other after the divorce.  
  
  
  
  
"Daddy, when will Mommy and Ta-keru get here?" Yamato asked as he pulled on his father's sleeve. Mr. Ishida looked up from his paper and sighed.  
  
"Yama, Mommy and Takeru aren't coming for Christmas. You know that."   
  
"Why not, Daddy?" Yamato asked, stricken. "I thought we were a family. Family's spend Christmas together."  
  
"Not all families, Yamato. Our family is split now. You are living with Daddy, and Takeru is living with Mommy."  
  
"Why?" Yamato asked again, his mind filled with questions. His father sighed.   
  
"Because Mommy and Daddy can't get along anymore. So we got a divorce."  
  
"What's a divorce?"  
  
He sighed and picked his young son up. "It means that Mommy and Daddy aren't going to live together anymore."  
  
"But if we don't live together anymore, then we aren't a family, are we?"  
  
"Yamato. Please. It's late. If you don't get to sleep, Santa will never come and give you presents."  
  
"Okay Daddy," Yamato said, giving his father a kiss on the cheek. "Is Ta-keru going to come over tomorrow?"  
  
"No, Yamato," Mr. Ishida said, starting to get annoyed.  
  
"Then how can I give him my present?"  
  
  
  
  
It was past midnight when Mr. Ishida finally turned off the TV and started to get ready for bed. He went into his closet and got out all of the stuff that "Santa" was bringing Yamato this year.  
  
He placed everything in the stockings and headed off for bed.   
  
Passing Yamato's room, he paused and looked in at his young son.   
  
He looked so peaceful, wrapped in his blanket that he always carried with him. His faithful teddy bear was tucked under his arm. Mr. Ishida entered the room and sat down on the side of Yamato's bed.  
  
"I'm sorry, Yama... About the move and everything. I know how much you love Takeru and your mother. But..... your mom and I..... We don't get along very well anymore.... and we thought it best if we split up... I'm sorry, son."  
  
He ran his hand through his son's golden hair and kissed his softly as he left.   
  
  
  
  
"Daddy! Daddy, wake up!" Yamato yelled as he jumped on his father's bed. "Daddy, Santa came!! Let's go see what he brought us!" Yamato grabbed his father's hand and pulled him into the living room.   
  
"Look Daddy! It's a.....it's a.......it's a 'armonica!" he exclaimed, pulling a golden harmonica from his stocking.   
  
"Yes it is. You'll have to learn how to play it, Yama, and then you can become a famous rock star." He smiled as Yamato's face broke into a huge smile.  
  
"Then I will be rich and I can travel to...... America. And marry a pretty girl there......."  
  
"Whoa. Slow down there, son. First you've got to make it through kindergarten." Mr. Ishida grinned and started to pull things out of his stocking.  
  
"A shaving-thing and some chocolate. Ick. You must have been bad," Yamato said, wrinkling his nose. "Santa didn't bring you anything cool."  
  
"Hey!" Mr. Ishida said, catching his son in his arms and starting to tickle him. "I think that shaving-thing is pretty cool!"  
  
"Daddy, stop!! That tickles!!!" Yamato howled with laughter. Suddenly there was a knock at the door, and Mr. Ishida stood up and opened it. His face couldn't hide his surprise.  
  
"Hello.... Nancy. What are you......?"  
  
"Takeru wanted to bring Yamato his Christmas present." She looked hesitant. "Can we come in?"  
  
"Oh. Of course," Mr. Ishida moved out of the way. "Yama, Mommy and Takeru are here."  
  
"Mommy!!! I've missed you!" Yamato said, running up to his mother and giving her a big hug. "I didn't have time to get you a present, so I drew you a picture. Is that okay?"  
  
She smiled. "Of course." Then Yamato noticed Takeru. "Ta-keru!! Come to my room and I'll show you what Santa brought me!! Did he come to your house?"   
  
Takeru nodded shyly and took his brother's hand. Together they scampered off around the corner.  
  
"Well...... Merry Christmas, Nancy."  
  
"Merry Christmas to you, too." They both stood in silence for a moment.   
  
"Do you want a cup of tea or something?" Mr. Ishida asked. The two of them moved into the kitchen.  
  
  
  
  
"This is my 'armonica. I'm going to learn how to play it and then I'm going to be famous!" Yamato said proudly, showing his harmonica to Takeru.   
  
Yamato sat down on the floor and started to blow. A few discord notes floated out. Takeru giggled.  
  
"Did you like it? I think I'm going to call that song Ta-keru's Song. And whenever you're sad I'll come and play it. 'Kay?"  
  
Takeru nodded and took the harmonica from Yamato. He blew into and giggled again. "It sounds funny."  
  
"That's cause you don't play it right!" Yamato said, pretending to be older than he really was. "You have to play it like this." He tried to demonstrate, but it just sounded like a mess of notes. Takeru tried not to laugh.   
  
"You know what?" Yamato said, setting the harmonica down. "Daddy said you weren't coming to visit us today. But I thought you would, 'cause it's Christmas and families are supposed to spend Christmas together. Isn't that right?" Takeru nodded again.  
  
"I have a present for you, Ta-keru," Yamato said, opening his closet. "Daddy helped me pick it out." He reached in and pulled out a small package.  
  
"Well?? Aren't you going to open it?" Yamato demanded, and Takeru started to rip off the wrapping paper.   
  
It was a small framed picture of Yamato and Takeru, seated on the swings in front of their old house. "That way, even when I'm not around, you can still see me," Yamato explained carefully to his little brother. "We'll always be together."  
  
"Thank you, Yama," Takeru said happily, looking at the picture. "It's the best present I got."  
  
Yamato picked up his harmonica again and started to play, while Takeru looked at his picture and played with Yamato's toys.  
  
  
  
  
And soon it was time for Takeru to leave. The little boy hugged his older brother. "I'll miss you, Yama," he said sadly.  
  
"But I'll always be with you, remember? And whenever you're sad, I'll come over and play Ta-keru's Song, okay?"   
  
The two boys smiled. "I love you, Yama."  
  
"I love you, Ta-keru."   
  
"I'll see you soon!" Takeru said as he and his mother walked away, waving back to his brother.   
  
  
  
  
"Look at what Yama gave me, Mommy!" Takeru said as they walked down the road to catch the bus. "He says that this way, we'll always be together. Because that's what brothers are like. He's a good brother, isn't he?"  
  
"Yes, Takeru. Yamato is a very good older brother," his mother said, pulling him unto the bus.  
  
As the bus pulled away, Takeru looked out the window and saw Yamato standing at the street corner, waving.  
  
"Bye Yama!!!" he cried out, banging his fist on the window. " I love you!!"  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Yeah, well that was a bit rushed and all..... but Merry Christmas!!!!!   
  
  



End file.
